cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BurningEdje/Going Ham
Hey there, ladies and gents. This is just a small update on what's happening with the Cube. First, it's been slowing because of finals coming up, and I really want to get my grades up. So, excuse me for that, but I really can't change it, and I'm pretty sure most of you have/are finishing with testing as well, so...yeah... Second, there will be a lot of updating once classes are finished. I will try to update nearly most of the pages, so the people that can complain will not complain. It's not easy running a wiki part-time, and get comments on how slow or out dated the information our. If you haven't noticed, not a lot of people contribute, which makes it harder for some of us. If you would like to help, please we encourage you to try and add in to the wiki. We appreciate every contributions we get. Third, I don't know if you guys have known, but you do have admins, such as Hashtag, NiightOwl, Greenframfrit, and myself. Yes, we monitor the pages, and we try to help anyone in need. If you need help or have any questions, just leave a message on my message wall, or any of the admin. Probably, not Greenframfrit at the moment because of his finals also. Your best bet on messaging would be myself, NiightOwl, and Hashtag. Please, please, do not harrass us or feel the need to update a page because of a page being out dated or wrong information. We are not obligated to work on this wiki. We run this wiki from our kindness, and the dedication toward the Cube. Lastly, please respect another and the contributors. There will be times where we might not update a few days, weeks, and maybe months. You guys need to respect that we are human beings with responsibilities also. We have our own lives to live, and this wiki is just a small bit of it. We are not a computer program who runs this wiki 24 hours a day. Even myself, I check maybe 5-8 times a day, just in case someone has an issue or needs help. And when I check this, it's usually''' my '''free time. Just think about these reasonings before comment something about the page having wrong information, or someone changed a name of a person. We don't check every 50+ pages everyday. You can help out by changing it yourself. This wiki allows anyone to edit any page as the please. We are not the wiki we were previously at, where they had rules and restricted people from editing. We allow new contributors to edit anything, like anything, which could be troubling us later on, but so far not a lot of trolls on this wiki. Please, be patient if a page is not updated, this wiki has been fun in the past, but lately it's been stressing the hell out of me. Thank you for reading... Category:Blog posts